A Winter's Story
by myungie
Summary: Chanyeol bersumpah, jika bukan untuk memperingati 10 tahun kepergian sang kekasih, dirinya tidak akan pernah kembali mengunjungi Bucheon. Namun ketika sebuah surat usang hadir, dengan perangko berumur 12 tahun yang lalu dikirimkan dari sebuah rumah tua tak berpenghuni, membuat Chanyeol mempertanyakan kembali siapa sosok Baekhyun yang tengah ia hadapi saat ini. CHANBAEK. BXB.


**Bucheon, 2007**

Senin pagi. Di musim semi.

Sebagaimana pula menjadi hari pertama bagi para siswa siswi SMA Jungshin, untuk memulai rutinitas belajar setelah melewati liburan panjang.

Termasuk pun dengan Chanyeol, si tinggi yang sedang menapak dengan tenang, melewati tatapan memuja dari berbagai kalangan siswa di sekolahnya. Tak pernah ia pedulikan itu, pun tak sekalipun ia menjawab salah satu sapaan ramah yang menyambut kehadirannya.

Sudah memasuki tahun keduanya ia menjadi siswa di sekolah ini, namun sama sekali tak ada niat sedikitpun darinya untuk merubah sifat dinginnya.

Langkah tegapnya terus menapak menuju lantai dua, dimana lantai tersebut berisikan kelas barunya saat ini. Dapat ia lihat koridor lantai dua masih cukup lengang, dan ia mendesah pelan karenanya. Apakah ia datang terlalu pagi?

Heol, Demi Tuhan! Hanya tersisa beberapa menit lagi sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

Untuk memastikan, Chanyeol mencoba merogoh ponsel di ransel punggungnya. Ia berdecak kesal, karena letak ponselnya berada pada dasar ransel, tertumpuk oleh buku-buku sekolahnya yang tebal. Terlalu fokus menemukan letak ponsel, membuat Chanyeol sama sekali mengabaikan sekitarnya, hingga akhirnya-

Brukk!

"YAK! DIMANA MATAMU HAH!"

Dengan wajah datar dan tanpa dosanya, Chanyeol mengabaikan sosok yang baru saja ditabraknya, dan lebih mempedulikan ponselnya yang berhasil ia temukan. Tentu saja hal ini membuat geram sosok yang sedang terduduk di atas lantai. Sedikit tertatih, orang itu mulai berdiri dan menatap nyalang pada Chanyeol.

"Selain buta, kau juga tuli ya?! Kau dengar aku tidak!" Pekik sosok tersebut, yang hanya ditanggapi dengan dengusan ringan dari si tinggi. Chanyeol sudah akan pergi begitu saja, sampai sosok mungil di depannya mencengkeram kuat lengannya, membuat keduanya saling berhadapan.

"Kau pikir kau bisa lari begitu saja hah?! Tidak akan kulepaskan sampai kau meminta maaf padaku!"

Dibanding mendengarkan ocehan sosok di depannya, Chanyeol lebih tertarik memperhatikan parasnya. Sosok ini tak begitu asing nyatanya ketika sedikit gambaran muncul pada otaknya, mengingat dengan jelas bahwa sosok tersebut sering terlihat bersama Jongin, adik Chanyeol yang juga menjadi siswa tingkat satu di sekolah ini.

Wajahnya manis dan polos, dengan sepasang mata sipit, hidung mancung, yang ia akui cukup membangkitkan desiran pada tubuhnya. Terutama pada bibir mungil yang sejak tadi berceloteh tanpa henti. Seakan menantang Chanyeol untuk menundukkan sepasang cherry itu...dengan bibir miliknya.

Oh. Jangan lupakan Chanyeol juga lelaki dengan hormon remaja.

"Hey hey! Kau dengar tidak sih!" Gerutunya, dan lagi-lagi bibir mungil yang mengkerut itu menarik atensi Chanyeol. "Dengar ya, minta maaf padaku atau-"

"-shhh." Chanyeol menyela cepat, dengan membungkam mulut si mungil dengan tangannya. Dirasa sudah cukup tenang, Chanyeol merogoh secarik kertas dan pulpen dari ranselnya dan menuliskan sesuatu di kertas tersebut.

Menjawab rasa penasaran dari si mungil, Chanyeol menyodorkan kertas tersebut padanya. "Ini, ambillah. Aku rasa ini lebih dari cukup." Chanyeol tersenyum puas ketika mendapati si mungil hanya terdiam patuh membaca isi kertas tersebut. Ia menepuk pelan surai si mungil, dan mulai melanjutkan langkah menuju kelasnya.

Namun baru lima langkah ia menapak...

"Kau..benar-benar...KAU PIKIR NOMOR PONSELMU BEGITU BERHARGA HAH?!"

Chanyeol berdecak sembari memutar mata, mau tidak mau memutar kembali tubuhnnya. Tidak tahukah ia? Bahwa Chanyeol tidak pernah memberikan nomor ponselnya secara cuma-cuma pada orang lain? Bukankah ini menjadi suatu kebanggan untuknya?

Tidak sama sekali. Chanyeol salah besar. Karena apa yang diinginkan oleh si mungil berbeda jauh dengan dugaan Chanyeol. Ia hanya ingin menuntut maaf dari lelaki itu. Sesederhana itu.

"Apa lagi huh? Atau...kau ingin sesuatu yang lebih dari itu?" Tanya Chanyeol, dengan satu alisnya yang terangkat, sengaja menggoda sosok di depannya. Chanyeol mencoba menghapus jarak untuk menekan keangkuhan si mungil, dan ia cukup terkesan akan keberanian si mungil yang sama sekali tidak gentar menghadapinya.

"Aku tidak butuh hal-hal bodoh seperti itu." Ucap si mungil, memasang wajah angkuh lengkap dengan kedua tangannya yang menyilang. "Katakan 'maaf' dan urusan kita selesai saat-"

-Cup

Hening.

Tidak ada satupun yang mampu bergerak maupun bersuara. Semua atensi terfokus pada sepasang manusia di ujung tangga, dimana si tinggi yang sedang memagut lembut bibir si mungil.

Pada 2 menit kemudian, Chanyeol yang pertama mengurai tautan bibir keduanya.

"Bagaimana...? Sudah cukup? Katakan padaku." Bisik Chanyeol, sembari mengusap bibirnya yang lembab. Dan ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kewarasannya saat ini, hingga ia berani untuk mencoba kembali mengahapus jarak keduanya. "Kurasa satu kali tidak akan cukup untuk kita..."

1 detik. Chanyeol mulai menutup matanya.

2 detik. Chanyeol mulai memiringkan wajahnya.

3 detik.

PLAK!

Tamparan keras di pipinya, sukses membuat Chanyeol mengerang dan mundur jauh ke belakang. Ia sudah melayangkan tangannya untuk membalas, sampai ia menyadari bahwa paras manis yang lebih muda sudah dipenuhi linangan air mata.

Sialnya, hatinya berdenyut akan itu.

"Uhm..hmm a-aku tidak bermaksud melakukan-"

Belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan ucapannya, si mungil terlanjur pergi begitu saja...

...

"S-sunbae. Aku..aku m-minta maaf..."

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat pundaknya acuh sebagai jawaban, dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Membersihkan kamar mandi siswa.

Yang telah dilakukan olehnya selama dua minggu belakangan. Naas, bukan hanya kamar mandi, melainkan juga halaman sekolah, kantor guru, perpustakaan dan berbagai tempat lainnya di sekolah harus ia bersihkan setiap hari.

Paling tidak, ini sebagai ganti dari hukuman skorsing untuknya. Bagi siswa yang dunianya dipenuhi oleh berbagai buku seperti Chanyeol, skorsing tak ayalnya seperti hukuman pidana seumur hidup baginya.

Oleh karena itu, mau tak mau ia harus menjalankan hukumannya. Merelakan tulang belulangnya yang serasa remuk tak karuan.

Chanyeol baru saja memeras alat pel yang hendak ia sapukan ke lantai, namun seseorang yang tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan, membuatnya luluh dan berhenti sesaat dari aktivitasnya. Selama dua minggu ini pun, si mungil yang menarik perhatiannya ini tidak pernah lelah untuk berucap maaf dan membantu menyelesaikan pekerjannya.

Lucu sekali pikir Chanyeol. Semua ini berawal dari ulah bocah pendek itu, namun berujung ia sendiri yang terus menerus meminta maaf pada Chanyeol.

Ia mengehela nafas sembari mendudukkan diri di kursi, diikuti oleh si mungil. "Aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar melaporkan semuanya pada dewan guru. Itu kekanakkan sekali, kau tahu?!" Keluh Chanyeol, sementara yang lebih muda hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"H-habisnya...aku tak mengira sunbae akan melakukan itu." Sanggahnya, diiringi rona kemerahan yang samar-samar menghiasi pipi gembilnya. "Itu..itu...yang pertama untukku..." Cicitnya kembali, dengan begitu pelan, yang nyaris tidak terdengar oleh Chanyeol.

Melihat paras manisnya yang semakin merah membara, jemari lentiknya yang saling tertaut gugup, entah mengapa membuat Chanyeol terhibur karenanya. Rasa lelah akibat hukumannya seakan hilang begitu saja semenjak kehadiran si mungil.

"Itu juga yang pertama untukku." Sahut Chanyeol tiba-tiba, membuat si mungil menoleh cepat padanya. Setengah mati Chanyeol menahan rasa gemasnya, melihat sosok di sampingnya nampak linglung sambil mengerjapkan mata dengan polosnya. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh." Lanjut Chanyeol lagi, kali ini dengan menjawil hidung si mungil.

Sontak yang lebih muda terkejut, cepat-cepat mendorong tangan Chanyeol dan mengambil sedikit jarak mundur. Terlalu dekat dengan Chanyeol sangat amat buruk bagi kerja jantungnya.

"Hah! Sunbae pikir aku percaya? Apalagi saat sunbae menc-uhm..m-maksudku saat itu, banyak gadis-gadis yang memekik histeris, bahkan tidak sedikit yang menatapku penuh benci." Gerutunya panjang lebar.

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan, memutar tubuhnya ke arah yang lebih muda. "Apakah salah satu dari mereka mengganggumu atau bahkan menyakitimu?"

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali." Jawab si mungil cepat.

Namun Chanyeol terlalu jeli, untuk memperhatikan luka lebam di dengkul dan tangan kanan si mungil, yang ia ingat belum ada ketika kemarin mereka berdua bertemu. Sesungguhnya Chanyeol tak asal menuduh para gadis yang mengidolainya sebagai pelaku dari luka yang didapati oleh sosok di sebelahnya.

Hanya saja, adiknya, Park Jongin lah yang telah mengungkapkan semuanya. Bahwasanya, si mungilnya acapkali menerima perlakuan kasar, tepat setelah kejadian dimana Chanyeol dengan seenaknya mencium bocah tersebut di depan para siswa.

Tanpa menyentuh bagian yang lebam, Chanyeol menarik tangan kanan si mungil. "Lain kali jangan sembunyikan apapun dariku. Ini semua berawal karenaku, maka aku wajib untuk melindungimu. Mengerti?" Tuntut Chanyeol.

Namun si mungil dengan cepat menggeleng, dan menarik kembali tangannya. "Eeyy...ini bukan salahmu, Sunbae. Aku sudah menyulitkanmu dengan hukuman ini, dan aku tidak ingin menambah pekerjaanmu lagi. Aku ini mahir hapkido tahu hehehe." Ia tertawa, berseri-seri, tapi Chanyeol tahu itu palsu.

Maka dengan raut keseriusan, sekali lagi Chanyeol menarik tangan si mungil, menggenggam jemarinya erat.

"Kalau begitu jadilah kekasihku..."

Chanyeol berucap mantap, menatap dalam pada kedua mata sabit di depannya.

"...Dan melindungimu akan menjadi kewajiban untukku."

...

Layaknya semilir angin yang berhembus, secepat itu pula sang waktu telah berganti. Tanpa terasa penghujung tahun telah di depan mata, bersamaan dengan salju di musim dingin yang terus berjatuhan.

Rasanya baru kemarin Chanyeol menjalani hari-harinya di tingkat dua. Berkenalan dengan seseorang yang manis, yang membuatnya tak perlu berlama-lama untuk memutuskan memiliki si mungil.

Tidak ada hambatan besar yang menjumpai keduanya. Sebaliknya hari-hari Chanyeol sungguh berwarna, 24 jam tersita oleh gelak tawa bersama sang kekasih, membawa kehangatan dalam kehidupan remajanya.

Sungguh...

Andai ia tahu manisnya hidup ketika memiliki seorang kekasih, Chanyeol tidak akan pernah melewatkan hari-hari lalu dalam kesendirian.

Pagi itu, disaat matahari bahkan masih enggan untuk menampakkan cahayanya, namun Chanyeol sudah menyambangi rumah sang kekasih dengan penampilannya yang super rapi. Bukan tanpa alasan ia melakukan itu. Pada pukul 7.30 pagi nanti, ia akan berangkat ke Seoul sebagai perwakilan dari sekolahnya untuk mengikuti olimpiade sains tingkat SMA.

Sesungguhnya, masih ada beberapa jam lagi baginya untuk mengisi waktu dengan menenangkan pikiran.

Namun untuk Chanyeol...

Tidak ada yang lebih menenangkan selain melihat paras sang kekasih.

Dengan senyuman kecil yang tersemat, Chanyeol tidak melewatkan segala gerak gerik sosok kesayangannya, yang saat ini sedang menyiapkan segala barang-barang yang perlu dibawa oleh Chanyeol nanti. Senyuman itu berubah menjadi tawa, karena sungguh, kekasihnya ini terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya, seolah-olah dialah yang hendak mengikuti lomba nanti.

"Alat tulis sudah kau bawa 'kan?"

"Sudah." Chanyeol mengangguk cepat.

"Bekal dan botol minum sudah dimasukkan tas?"

"Ya. Sudah ada." Jawab Chanyeol lagi, mulai merasa gemas mengamati bibir mungil sang kekasih yang terus terbuka dan tertutup merapalkan berbagai barang yang harus dibawa oleh Chanyeol.

Helaan nafas panjang dihembuskan oleh si mungil tiba-tiba, sedikit merengek karena merasa masih ada yang kurang dari persiapannya untuk sang kekasih. "Hhh...kau yakin semuanya sudah dibawa? Bagaimana dengan-YAK YAK SUNBAEmpphhh! Mmpphh!"

Si mungil terus memberontak, berusaha melepaskan diri dari lengan kekar yang telah membungkam mulutnya dan satu pasang lagi yang melingkar erat di perutnya. Namun apa daya, tubuhnya yang mungil, tentu tak memiliki tenaga berarti dibandingkan si raksasa. Merasa tidak ada perlawanan lagi, Chanyeol pun menurunkan tangannya dari mulut si mungil, mengikuti jejak tangan kanannya untuk mendekap tubuh hangat sang kekasih.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan semua barang-barang ini karena satu-satunya yang paling ingin kubawa saat ini adalah dirimu." Tutur Chanyeol lantang, berdampak pada rona merah yang tersemat di wajah si mungil. Lalu satu kecupan kilat dari Chanyeol, hanya semakin memperjelas rona kemerahan tersebut.

"Ap-apa-apaan sih sunbae! S-Sudah sana siap-siap! 15 menit lagi kau harus berangkat ke Seoul!" Sentak si mungil, menyembunyikan parasnya yang masih kemerahan. Chanyeol lantas tergelak melihat rajukan sang kekasih, membuatnya mengabaikan perintah si mungil, dan justru semakin memperdalam rengkuhannya.

"5 menit...Biarkan seperti ini 5 menit saja...aku rindu." Pinta Chanyeol, kemudian menghirup lembut aroma floral dari surai si mungil, merasakan kenyamanan yang luar biasa karenanya. Ketika sepasang tangan mungil menapak di atas jemarinya, debaran itu kentara sekali dirasakan oleh Chanyeol.

Debaran yang dirasakan olehnya hanya untuk sang kekasih.

Terkadang ia berpikir di sela-sela waktu malamnya, apakah ia terlalu cepat dipertemukan dengan belahan jiwanya? Bagaimana kalau ternyata kekasih mungilnya ini bukan takdirnya kelak? Bagaimana jika suatu saat hubungan keduanya harus diakhiri? Dan berbagai pertanyaan lainnya yang sempat berkecamuk di benaknya.

Chanyeol mungkin terlalu naif, sebab ini pertama kalinya ia jatuh cinta. Tapi sungguh demi apapun, hatinya, jiwanya, seluruh atensinya seolah terkunci hanya pada sosok si mungil.

Ia tidak ingin yang lain.

Tidak ingin sosok mungilnya tergantikan yang lain.

Entahlah, ia sendiri pun tak mengerti mengapa beberapa hari belakangan, pikirannya terus dipenuhi akan hal tersebut. Nampaknya sebagian besar waktunya yang tersita untuk pelatihan olimpiade menjadi alasan terbesarnya. Mungkin ia hanya rindu menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasihnya.

Ya. Mungkin saja.

"Baek...janji ya kau akan datang nanti? Aku ingin kau orang pertama yang kulihat setelah memenangkan olimpiade itu." Chanyeol berbisik, sedang yang lebih muda terkekeh pelan. "Hmm bagaimana ya? Aku sendirian dirumah, dan kau tega menyuruhku berangkat sendiri ke Seoul? Lagipula kau ini percaya diri sekali sunbae!" Ejek si mungil.

"Hey hey jangan meremehkanku! Kupastikan piala itu akan berada di tanganku Baek! Dan jangan beralasan, pokoknya kau harus datang nanti sore!" Ucap Chanyeol berapi-api. Niatnya untuk berpura-pura merajuk, luluh seketika ketika si mungil menoleh dan memberikan seulas senyuman manis padanya.

"Menang atau kalah...kau tetap yang terbaik untukku." Bisik si mungil, menghantarkan kehangatan pada relung hati yang lebih tua. Chanyeol memejamkan mata, kembali mempererat rengkuhannya.

"Datanglah...aku akan berjuang keras untukmu."

...

Waktu terus berputar, mentari pagi pun telah berganti lembayung senja.

Sesuai dengan janjinya...Chanyeol memenangkan perlombaan itu.

Semua peserta kini tengah menyalaminya, beberapa guru mengucapkan kebanggaan padanya, dan beberapa pihak lain yang juga ikut menyambut kemenangannya.

Selama itu pula, Chanyeol terus mengedarkan pandangannya kesana kemari. Mencari sosok mungil yang satu-satunya paling ingin ia temui saat ini.

Namun bukan sang kekasih yang ia temukan, justru Jongin sang adik yang datang menghampiri dirinya dengan langkah tergesa-gesa.

Mengingat Jongin bersahabat baik dengan si mungilnya, secercah harapan timbul di benak Chanyeol. Senyuman mengembang kembali di bibirnya, menduga bahwa Jongin datang bersama si mungil.

"Kau kemari? Apakah kau datang bersama Baek? Dimana dia?" Kentara sekali Chanyeol tak sabaran menunggu Jongin menjawab pertanyannya. Hingga beberapa detik Jongin tak kunjung bersuara, Chanyeol mulai mengernyit.

"Hey, ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi, dan kali ini ia terkejut mendapati sang adik tiba-tiba meraung dan jatuh bersimpuh di lantai, dengan tangis yang tak dapat dibendung lagi olehnya.

Sial. Chanyeol mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tak beres disini. Apakah terjadi sesuatu pada kedua orang tuanya?

Ia pun turut bersimpuh di depan Jongin, mencengkeram erat bahu sang adik. "K-katakan ada apa Jongin?! A-apakah ini tentang ayah dan ibu?! Kumohon katakan Jongin!" Tuntutnya, sembari mengguncang bahu sang adik.

Ketika Jongin menatap lurus pada seuntai gelang di pergelangan tangan sang kakak,

Maka saat itu juga Chanyeol tahu dugaannya salah besar.

Dan saat itu juga jiwanya seolah melayang tanpa asa.

"Apa...yang terjadi...pada...pada...B-baek-"

Chanyeol bahkan tak kuasa lagi meneruskan ucapannya, sebab raungan dan isakan lebih mendominasi dirinya saat ini.

Piala yang sejak tadi digenggamnya, piala yang sangat ingin ia berikan pada sang kekasih, jatuh begitu saja mengahantam permukaan lantai, dan Chanyeol tidak peduli akan itu.

Sebab...

Apalah artinya piala tersebut? Apalah arti kemenangannya?

Jika sosok mungil yang ia tunggu...

Tidak akan datang menyambutnya...

Tidak akan pernah lagi...

27 November ,

Merupakan hari untuk memperingati ulang tahunnya , merupakan hari di penghujung musim dingin,

Juga merupakan hari...

Dimana Byun Baek Eun, cinta pertamanya, gadisnya, meninggalkan dunia untuk selama-lamanya.

.

.

.

 **A Winter's Story**

 **Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun **

**.**

 **.**

.

"Aku sudah menemukan mobilnya. Sesaat lagi aku akan keluar dari bandara."

 _"Syukurlah kau sudah sampai. Dan kemana kau akan membawa mobilmu itu sayang?"_

Hening. Butuh sekian detik bagi si pengendara mobil untuk menimang apa kiranya yang akan diucapkan dari mulutnya. Seakan mengerti dengan keraguannya, sang penelpon terkekeh lembut padanya.

 _"Chanyeol...?"_

Hanya sebuah gumaman rendah dan sebuah kata 'ya' yang terucap dari bibirnya saat ini. Entah karena ia gugup pada sang penelpon atau karena gugup akan kepulangannya di negara yang telah ia tinggalkan sejak 10 tahun lamanya.

 _"Tidak apa-apa sayangku. Tidak apa jika kau ingin berkunjung ke tempatnya. Pergilah."_

Seiring dengan untaian kata yang mengalun di telinganya, diam-diam mengantarkan kedua sudut bibirnya bergerak ke atas, membentuk senyuman penuh kelegaan.

"Terima kasih bu..." Singkat, namun ketulusan kental terasa dalam setiap ucapannya. Menularkan senyuman pada sosok sang ibu di balik sambungan telepon.

 _"Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan nak, kami semua sudah menunggumu dirumah. Sampai jumpa nanti!"_

Senyuman masih terpampang di bibirnya, meski sambungan telepon dengan sang ibu telah berakhir. Jemarinya mengetikkan beberapa tombol di ponselnya, bermaksud untuk mengetikkan kembali ucapan terima kasih pada sang ibu. Namun ketika netranya terpaku pada tanggal yang tertera pada sudut ponselnya, senyuman itu begitu saja pergi dari wajah Chanyeol.

27 November 2017

Sebuah tanggal yang tidak akan pernah terhapus dari memorinya.

Meski sepuluh tahun sudah terlampaui olehnya.

Dengan kegundahan yang mendera hatinya, tanpa ragu Chanyeol menginjak pedal gas mobilnya lebih dalam, memutar kemudi menuju tempat sang penunggu hati.

...

 _"Oppa! Nanti temani aku main ke bukit yaaa?!"_

 _"Lagi? Hampir setiap sore kita mampir ke sana Baek, kita ke tempat lain saja ya?"_

 _"Tidak mauuu. Kalau oppa tidak mau lebih baik aku pergi sendiri saja!"_

 _"Ya ya baiklah, dasar cerewet! Kau ini suka sekali main ke bukit hmm?"_

 _"Tentu saja! Bahkan aku punya impian untuk membangun rumah di atas bukit oppa hehehe"_

Chanyeol tersenyum. Meski bukan kebahagiaan yang tersirat dari senyuman di bibirnya. Sedang netra cokelatnya terarah ke atas, pada satu-satunya gundukan yang tertanam di puncak bukit. Tak habis pikir olehnya,

Bahwa impian kecil sang kekasih nyatanya telah terwujud...

Sebagaimana ia ingin memiliki tempat untuk ditinggali di atas bukit yang tentram,

Meski tanpa jiwa yang menempati di dalamnya.

Angan sendu Chanyeol harus terhenti ketika sebuah gelas beraromakan kopi yang kental, terulur di depan wajahnya. Adalah seorang kakek paruh baya yang membawanya, selaku pula pemilik dari minimarket yang tengah ia sambangi kini.

"Minumlah nak, udara sedang begitu dingin." Bujuk sang kakek.

Tanpa membantah Chanyeol menyambut baik kopi hangat pemberian sang kakek, membalasnya dengan senyuman hangat. "Terima kasih kakek." Ia meneguk kopi tersebut, menikmati sejenak kehangatan yang mulai merasuk dalam tubuhnya. Sementara itu sang kakek nampak melangkah menuju lemari dibalik mejanya, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu di dalam sana.

Chanyeol hanya diam memperhatikan sambil terus meneguk kopinya. Ia telah lama mengenal sang kakek, pun dengan segala isi dari toko yang dimiliki oleh pria tersebut.

Sebab tempat ini juga menjadi tempat favorit bagi Chanyeol dan sang kekasih untuk menghabiskan waktu di masa lalu.

Terletak di kaki bukit dengan suasana tentram, sejuk dan tempat duduk yang disediakan tepat di pinggiran bukit, tentu saja mencuri hati gadisnya untuk berkali-kali bersantai di tempat ini. Maka sebagai kekasih yang baik, Chanyeol pun senantiasa menemani gadisnya, tanpa pernah ada rasa bosan di benaknya.

Chanyeol mengernyit, ketika sang kakek kembali mengampirinya dengan membawa beberapa surat usang. Menyadari kebingungan yang lebih muda, sang kakek pun tersenyum simpul.

"Surat-surat ini milik Nona Byun. Kau ingat?"

Benar adanya. Meski telah usang oleh debu, namun Chanyeol masih dapat mengenali dengan jelas bahwa tulisan yang tertera adalah tulisan tangan sang kekasih.

"Kakek masih menyimpannya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan pelan, yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan.

"Tentu saja nak. Aku tak mungkin membuangnya begitu saja, mengingat dulu betapa gemarnya ia menulis surat untuk sahabat-sahabat penanya, saudara jauhnya, dan aku ingat sekali ketika ia merajuk padamu hanya karena kau tidak membalas suratnya." Sang kakek terkekeh pelan, tenggelam dalam memori lampau yang indah untuk dikenang.

 _"Aku benci padamu! Kau tidak membalas suratku!"_

 _"Astaga Baek, aku hanya pergi ke Seoul selama 2 minggu. Bahkan aku akan tiba disini lebih dulu dibandingkan surat balasanku. Lagipula saat ini sudah ada benda kotak bernama handphone yang bisa kita gunakan Byun Baek."_

 _"Aku tidak perduli dan aku tidak mau tahu! Pergi saja dengan benda kotak kesayanganmu itu!"_

Sangat disayangkan.

Kenangan akan terasa indah...hanya jika sosok di dalamnya terwujud dalam rupa nyata, dan bukan menjadi bagian dalam angan.

Untuk sesaat sang kakek masih nampak mengawang pada memorinya, hingga perubahan ekspresi dari lelaki muda di sebelahnya menarik kembali kesadarannya. Dengan senyuman prihatin ia menepuk pelan pundak sang pemuda. "Ah maaf nak...aku terlalu banyak bicara." Ucapnya sarat akan sesal.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa kek. Uhm..bolehkah aku menyimpan surat-surat ini?" Pinta Chanyeol hati-hati.

"Tentu saja, kau yang berhak menyimpan semua surat ini nak," dengan cepat si pria paruh baya mengangguk, menyodorkan lembaran surat di genggamannya pada Chanyeol. "Aku pamit undur diri, jangan sungkan untuk menghubungiku jika ada sesuatu nak."

Chanyeol mengangguk kembali, mengantarkan kepergian sang kakek dengan senyum hangatnya. Atensinya pun kini kembali tertaut pada lembaran surat usang tersebut. Satu persatu ia baca sekilas, membuat tawa haru dan rindu mengaduk menjadi satu dalam benaknya.

Dan entah dari mana datangnya, suatu gagasan konyol terlintas di benaknya.

Dengan menggunakan pena dan kertas yang ia ambil dari dalam tasnya,

Chanyeol pun memulai menulis sebuah surat.

 _Hay Nona Byun...atau haruskah ku panggil Nyonya Park?_

 _Kkkk aku yakin pipi gembilmu itu akan bersemu merah jika kupanggil dengan margaku._

 _Uhm...aku tak tahu harus menulis apa disini Baek, ah! Bagaimana jika dimulai dengan kabarku? Kabarku baik-baik saja saat ini. Tubuhku tetap menjulang tinggi dan tentunya wajahku semakin tampan kkkkkk. Lalu soal pekerjaanku...coba kau tebak?! Aku sudah menjadi seorang psikolog sukses Baek! Persis seperti yang kita impikan di masa SMA lalu. Kau tahu? Awalnya aku benci sekali mempelajari ilmu psikolog, tapi setiap teringat akan celotehan kekasih mungilku yang begitu menggilai psikolog, layaknya seperti mantra bagiku untuk bangkit kembali. Dan yahh...sekarang kau hanya menyebutkan nama Park Chanyeol, maka seluruh dataran New York akan menunjukkanmu padaku kkkkk pasti kau bangga sekali mempunyai kekasih tampan dan terkenal sepertiku._

Chanyeol berhenti sejenak, menghirup udara segar sebelum melanjutkan tulisannya.

 _Baek, gadisku, kekasihku.._

 _Jika yang kau tanyakan keadaan fisikku maka akan kujawab baik-baik saja, namun jika yang kau tanyakan adalah keadaan hatiku...maka tidak ada kata baik sebagai jawaban. Tidak akan pernah Baek. Luka itu tetap ada, tak tergerus sedikitpun oleh waktu._

 _Sepuluh tahun. Sudah sepuluh tahun tanpa senyummu yang menemani hari-hariku, tanpa ragamu yang memberikan kehangatan pada duniaku._

 _Dan sudah sepuluh tahun pula..._

 _Namamu tetap kokoh berdiri di hatiku.._

 _Yang harus kau ketahui sayangku, tak peduli sepuluh tahun atau seratus tahun lagi..._

 _Kau._

 _Hanya kau._

 _Sang penghuni abadi relung hatiku._

Tes! Tes!

Bertepatan dengan salju pertama yang turun di muka bumi,

Chanyeol tersenyum.

Meski rintik salju telah beradu dengan air mata membasahi wajahnya.

...

Pagi hari di kota Seoul cukup bising dengan lalu lintas kendaraan di berbagai tempat. Meski masih cukup dini, namun Chanyeol telah bersiap-siap dengan seragam kerjanya, mengingat hari ini adalah hari pertama melanjutkan kerja di negara kelahirannya.

Tepat pukul 7 Chanyeol menuju basemen apartemennya, memasuki mobil Hammer yang baru saja ia beli tadi malam. Tak ada yang aneh pada mulanya, sampai ketika satpam penjaga gedung apartemen menghentikan mobilnya tiba-tiba. Tanpa merasa terganggu, Chanyeol menepikan mobil dan menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Park. Maaf mengganggu jalan anda, saya hanya ingin memberikan titipan surat ini untuk anda." Ucapnya sopan.

Meski sedikit bingung, namun Chanyeol tetap mengambil surat tersebut. "Darimana datangnya surat ini?" Tanyanya sembari membolak balik surat.

"Saya tidak tahu pak, tapi pengirimannya berasal dari Bucheon."

Deg!

Bucheon. Tempat penuh emosional yang ia datangi tiga hari yang lalu. Dan sekelebat perasaan asing mulai menjalar dalam benak Chanyeol.

Segera setelah ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang satpam, Chanyeol memacu mobilnya keluar dengan tergesa. Begitu ia mendapat spot tepat untuk menepikan mobilnya, tanpa berlama-lama Chanyeol pun langsung membuka surat tersebut.

Jantungnya kembali menggila. Tepat setelah ia melihat alamat pengirim yang tertera di dalamnya.

Karena Chanyeol tentu tidak akan lupa,

Dimana tempat tinggal mendiang sang kekasih.

Tanpa sempat membuka lebih lanjut isi dari surat tersebut, Chanyeol memilih untuk menghidupkan kembali mesin mobilnya. Katakanlah kewarasan Chanyeol telah membeku, karena ia begitu saja melewatkan hari pertama kerjanya, dan melaju kencang menuju tempat yang terus terngiang di kepalanya.

Sebuah rumah di pinggir danau, milik sang kekasih.

Chanyeol ingat benar ketika kunjungannya tiga hari lalu, tidak ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda kehidupan yang ia temukan di sana. Semuanya telah usang, dengan gembok besi di pagarnya.

Lantas siapakah pengirim surat ini?

Bisakah Chanyeol berharap...

Sedikit saja keajaiban yang akan ia temukan nanti sesampainya di sana?

Salahkan rindu yang telah mengambil akal sehat sang psikolog muda.

...

Tiga jam yang terasa bagai tiga abad telah Chanyeol tempuh untuk sampai di tempat tujuannya. Sama seperti terakhir kedatangannya, tidak ada yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sampah debu yang berserakan, lengang dan..

Deg!

Jantung Chanyeol berdentum keras,

Ketika samar-samar netranya menangkap sosok postur tubuh seseorang di halaman rumah kosong tersebut.

Dengan langkah gemetar dan jantung yang menggila, Chanyeol pun membawa tungkainya menuju sosok di depan sana. Berbagai perasaan campur aduk dalam benaknya.

Mungkinkah...

Mungkinkah...keajaiban itu benar adanya?

"P-permisi..a-apakah kau-Jongin?!"

Senyum Chanyeol memudar, sedang jiwanya terasa direnggut begitu saja. Melihat sosok di depannya menoleh, dan jelas dikenalinya sebagai Park Jongin, sang adik. Chanyeol terkekeh kecil, menertawakan kemalangan dirinya.

Bagaimana bisa dengan konyolnya ia datang kemari, bahkan melewatkan hari pertama kerjanya,

Hanya karena sebuah pemikiran gila bahwa sang kekasih lah yang akan ia temui disini.

Entah darimana datangnya, amarah meluap dalam diri Chanyeol. Matanya menatap tajam pada sang adik yang sesungguhnya masih nampak terkejut melihat keberadaan kakaknya. Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol melangkah maju, memberikan kejutan berupa pukulan di wajah sang adik.

"PUAS KAU?! KAU PIKIR BERCANDAMU INI LUCU HAH!"

Masih dengan raut terkejut Jongin mencoba bangkit, menatap penuh tanda tanya pada sang kakak. "Apa maksudmu hyung? Aku tidak-"

-Bugh!

Pukulan kedua kembali dilayangkan di wajah Jongin. Tak terima diperlakukan kasar oleh sang kakak, Jongin pun bangkit dengan cepat dan melayangkan pukulan balasan pada Chanyeol.

Pukulan kedua

Pukulan ketiga

Dan hampir terjadi pukulan keempat, jika saja Jongin tidak merasakan sesuatu yang membasahi kepalan tangannya.

Itu adalah air mata sang kakak, sebagaimana sesuatu yang paling tidak ingin ia lihat selama hidupnya.

Jongin pun melunak, mulai memahami apa yang mendasari tindakan tiba-tiba sang kakak.

Tentu saja sang gadis adalah alasannya.

Selalu seperti itu. Byun Baek Eun, mendiang kekasih sang kakak,

Yang juga diam-diam mengisi relung hati Jongin.

Mengabaikan rasa perih dalam batinnya, Jongin memilih duduk pada rerumputan dan turut serta menarik sang kakak untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Sejenak keduanya hanya diam tanpa kata, membiarkan masing-masing larut dalam gelombang kenangan.

Dirasanya tak ada lagi aliran air mata yang jatuh di wajah sang kakak, Jongin pun mulai membuka suara. "Apa yang membawamu tiba-tiba datang kemari hyung? Aku pikir hari ini hari pertamamu bekerja?" Tanya Jongin.

Chanyeol tak lantas menjawab, terlebih dahulu merogoh surat dari dalam saku jasnya. "Ini, lihatlah," Chanyeol menyodorkan surat tersebut dan segera diambil oleh sang adik. "Aku tahu ini konyol, hanya saja aku terlalu terkejut mengetahui surat itu berasal dari rumah ini," terang Chanyeol, sedang Jongin nampak terkesiap melihat tulisan alamat si pengirim. "Tiga hari yang lalu aku mencoba menulis sebuah surat kemari dan bagaimana aku tidak terkejut ketika tadi pagi ada surat balasan untukku."

Jongin mengangguk paham, dan menyadari bahwa amplop surat itu masih tersegel rapat. "Kau belum melihat isinya?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Belum. Satu-satunya yang kupikirkan ketika melihat surat tersebut hanya bagaimana cara untuk segera tiba di tempat ini. Konyol sekali bukan?" Chanyeol terkekeh miris.

Jongin menepuk pelan pundak sang kakak, kemudian menyodorkan kembali surat itu padanya. "Sebaiknya kau harus lihat isinya hyung, mungkin ada petunjuk di dalamnya. Kau tahu, tidak ada lagi penghuni di rumah ini sejak hari itu hyung..." Suara Jongin memelan pada akhir ucapannya.

Hari itu.

Hari dimana kebahagiaan Chanyeol harus terenggut begitu saja.

"Bagaimana dengan orang asing yang mungkin datang kemari? Apakah paman penjaga memberitahukannya padamu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Jongin lantas menggeleng yakin. "Tidak ada hyung. Tadi pagi ketika aku meminta kunci padanya, beliau berkata bahwa aku satu-satunya yang datang kemari setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya. Tidak ada lagi selain aku." Jelasnya.

Chanyeol mendengarkan dengan seksama, masih dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalanya. Melihat raut kebingungan sang kakak, maka Jongin pun kembali membuka suara.

"Satu-satunya jawaban dari semua pertanyaan ini adalah surat itu hyung. Kau harus melihat isinya." Bujuk Jongin.

Chanyeol pun merenung sejenak, menimang saran dari sang adik. Merasa itu adalah cara terbaik saat ini, maka dengan perlahan Chanyeol mulai membuka segel surat tersebut. Sedikit gemetar, Chanyeol pun membaca isi surat tersebut.

 _Uhm..hay Park Chanyeol, benarkan?_

 _Begini..uh..bagaimana ya aku harus menulisnya_

 _Aku pikir kau salah orang? Aku bukan Byun Baek Eun. Tapi... tunggu...apakah yang kau maksud Baek Eun dari kelas A? Kkkk maaf jika aku sok tahu. Namun jika benar ini untuk Baek Eun, maka perkenalkan diriku.._

 _Aku adalah sepupunya dan teman sekelasnya,_

 _Yang juga saat ini tinggal di rumah pinggir danau itu._

 _Byun Baekhyun._

Adalah paras Chanyeol yang seketika memucat ketika ia telah membaca keseluruhan isi surat tersebut. Jongin di sampingnya, baru saja ingin bertanya pada sang kakak ketika tiba-tiba Chanyeol bangkit dan berlari menuju pintu rumah.

Bagai orang kesetanan, Chanyeol terus berupaya membuka engsel pintu tersebut. Membuat Jongin yang melihatnya dengan sigap menahan tangan sang kakak.

"Ada apa hyung?! Pintu itu masih terkunci, lihat kuncinya masih ada padaku!" Sentak Jongin, seakan menambah panjang pertanyaan dalam benak Chanyeol.

Jika kuncinya saja ada pada Jongin, maka bagaimana bisa seseorang yang bernama Byun Baekhyun ini berkata bahwa ia tinggal di rumah ini?

Cemas akan kondisi sang kakak yang terus terdiam dengan wajah memucat, maka Jongin pun mengambil alih surat di genggaman Chanyeol, membaca isi di dalamnya. Keterkejutan jelas tercetak di wajah Jongin tak lama setelah ia membaca surat tersebut. Namun berbeda ddngan Chanyeol, Jongin cenderung lebih tenang, meski bulu romanya bergidik asing.

Rumah tua yang sudah ditinggalkan sepuluh tahun lamanya, tanpa ada seseorang yang pernah berkunjung, dan kini tiba-tiba ada sebuah surat yang menyatakan seseorang tinggal di dalam rumah yang terkunci,

Katakan siapa yang tidak bergidik?

Cukup khawatir akan keadaan yang tidak masuk akal baginya, Jongin pun membujuk sang kakak untuk pergi dari tempat ini, mencari sebuah penginapan di tengah kota.

 _..._

Meski sang mentari telah menghangatkan bumi, namun nampaknya tidak berdampak pada kedua kakak beradik yang sedang duduk terdiam ini. Berbagai pemikiran masih berkecamuk dalam benak keduanya. Satu nama terus terngiang dalam benak mereka.

Byun Baekhyun.

Siapakah orang ini sebenarnya?

"Hyung, sepertinya kau harus membalas surat tersebut." Usul Jongin tiba-tiba, mendapat tatapan horor dari sang kakak. "Yeah, entahlah aku merasa ada sesuatu dari seseorang yang bernama Byun Baekhyun ini. Maksudku...di dalam surat ia menulis bahwa ia adalah sepupu dari Baek Eun, tidakkah itu janggal bagimu?"

Chnyeol merenungi ucapan Jongin, sembari memutar keras memori otaknya. Byun Baekhyun...mengapa tidak ada sepenggal ingatan yang tersisa di otaknya mengenai nama tersebut?

"Hyung, cobalah..." Bujuk Jongin, dengan menyerahkan kertas dan pena pada sang kakak. Chanyeol menarik nafas sejenak, sebelum mengambil kertas dan pena tersebut, dan memulai menuliskan sepatah kata di lembarnya.

 _Well...halo Baekhyun? .Ya sepertinya aku salah orang. Aku pikir kau Baek Eun._

 _Mengenai pertanyaanmu apakah itu Baek Eun yang kau kenal, sosok yang kumaksud adalah Baek Eun dari SMA Jungshin, putri dari pasangan Byun Jae Won dan Baek Ye Rim. Bagaimana? Apakah Baek Eun kita adalah orang yang sama?_

 _Dan oh ya Baekhyun... maaf jika menyinggungmu. Kau bilang bahwa saat ini kau juga tinggal di rumah danau? Tapi kemarin aku dan adikku datang kesana dan tidak menemukan apapun selain rumah yang berdebu dan rerumputan tinggi. Apakah kau salah menulis alamat rumahmu mungkin?_

Chanyeol menyudahi tulisannya, dan memberikan surat yang telah ia tulis kepada Jongin. Yang lebih muda pun mengerti, kemudia segera beranjak untuk mengantarkan surat tersebut pada pos surat di depan minimarket milik kakek tua yang juga dikenal oleh Jongin.

...

Tiga hari telah terlewati, dengan segala kecemasan yang dirasakan oleh sepasang kakak beradik tersebut. Tiada hari tanpa mereka lewati untuk menunggu kedatangan sebuah surat balasan. Meski keduanya tidak yakin akan apa yang tengah mereka hadapi saat ini.

Bagaikan matahari di musim hujan, seperti itulah yang mereka andaikan ketika seorang pelayan hotel menghampiri keduanya dengan membawa sebuah surat. Dengan tangan gemetar dan rasa tidak percaya, Chanyeol pun mengambil surat tersebut. Mengabaikan salam hormat dari si pelayan, Chanyeol lantas membaca surat tersebut.

Dapat Jongin lihat bagaimana reaksi sang kakak, dari wajahnya yang terkejut sampai netra bundarnya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Penasaran akan itu, Jongin pun mengambil alih surat dari genggaman sang kakak. Belum sempat ia membaca isi suratnya, atensinya terlebih dahulu beralih pada sang kakak yang tiba-tiba berlari menuju parkiran.

Jongin tahu benar kemana tujuan sang kakak. Maka dari itu, ia simpan kembali surat tersebut, memilih untuk menyusul keberadaan sang kakak.

Dalam diam Jongin menggerakkan kemudi, membiarkan sang kakak diam dalam lamunannya. Kenyataannya membawa mobil dengan segala tanda tanya yang berputar di kepalanya dirasa cukup sulit. Satu sisi ia harus berhati-hati demi keselamatan keduanya, sementara di sisi lain otaknya terus bekerja tanpa bisa ia hentikan.

Byun Baekhyun...

Bolehkah Jongin berkata jujur?

Bahwa sesungguhnya setelah tiga hari berpikir keras, nama tersebut kini tak lagi asing dalam benaknya.

Hanya karena termakan waktu, membuat Jongin masih belum menemukan titik terang asal usul sosok Baekhyun tersebut.

Setelah melewati 15 menit yang panjang, keduanya pun tiba di tempat tujuan. Sebuah rumah yang nyatanya masih sama keadaannya seperti yang mereka lihat terakhir kali.

Membiarkan sang kakak bergegas menuju ke dalam pekarangan rumah, Jongin memilih untuk membuka surat yang belum sempat dibaca olehnya tadi.

 _Tadaaa! Halo lagi Park Chanyeol ^_^_

 _Apakah maksudmu paman Jae Won dan Bibi Ye Rim?! Astagaaa! Tentu saja Baek Eun yang kita kenal adalah orang yang sama. Byun Baek Eun yang tomboy, yang setiap pulang sekolah selalu kabur ke bukit hingga larut dan berakhir dimarahi oleh Bibi Ye Rim kkkkkk benarkan?_

 _Tapi tunggu sebentar...apakah kau salah menulis pesan? Maksudku, pada bagian 'SMA Jungshin' ? Yeah...aku dan Yerim memang sedang berusaha untuk masuk sekolah elit tersebut, tapi doakan kami untuk lulus SMP terlebih dahulu dengan nilai baik tahun depan yaa hihihihi_

 _Oh ya, aku tidak tersinggung. Hanya terkejut tepatnya._ _Kau tidak lihat memangnya? Ke_ _marin seharian aku berada di rumah, memotong rumput, menanam bunga mawar putih, dan itu kulakukan bersama Baek Eun. Kau tahu? Baek Eun seperti maniak mawar putih, bahkan aku menduga diam-diam bekal makan siangnya berisikan kumpalan bunga mawar kkkk._

 _Uhm, sudah dulu ya Chanyeol, Baek Eun mulai mengawasiku hihihi... Lain waktu kabari kami jika kau hendak berkunjung. Papai ^_^_

Gila. Ini benar-benar gila menurut Jongin.

Tentu saja tidak ada keraguan lagi, bahwa Baek Eun yang disebutkan dalam surat itu merupakan Baek Eun yang sama, sahabatnya, sekaligus kekasih sang kakak.

Melihat jejak tetesan air pada lembar surat tersebut, dada Jongin terasa pilu. Tentu saja kakaknya akan menangis membaca isi yang tertulis di dalam sana. Sudah bertahun-tahun Chanyeol sengaja memilih menjauh keluar negeri, mengubur dalam-dalam segala memori gelap yang ada.

Namun hanya dalam beberapa hari, hanya karena sebuah surat, hanya karena seseorang yang bernama Byun Baekhyun, sang kakak seolah ditarik kembali untuk membuka kenangan yang telah dikunci rapat olehnya.

Prangg!

Terkejut akan suara pecahan kaca, tanpa berlama-lama Jongin bergegas keluar dari mobil menuju sumber suara. Netranya terbuka lebar, terkesiap mendapati sang kakak tengah memecahkan kaca depan dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah bersimbah darah.

"Hyung! Hentikan hyung! Kau hanya melukai dirimu!" Sentak Jongin, sekuat tenaga menarik sang kakak untuk menjauh. Namun nampaknya Chanyeol telah kalap mata, tak mempedulikan sayatan panjang di kedua tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku Jongin! Aku harus mencari si brengsek itu! BYUN BAEKHYUN KELUAR KAU! AKU TAHU KAU ADA DI DALAM! CEPAT KELUAR DAN HENTIKAN SEMUA OMONG KOSONGMU INI!" Chanyeol memekik menggelegar, sarat akan emosi yang jelas tercetak pada wajahnya.

"Ssshhh hyung... kumohon hyung...tidak ada siapapun disini...Hanya kita hyung, hanya kita berdua hmm..." Bujuk Jongin dengan lembut, dengan getaran pada suaranya.

Beruntung Chanyeol menurut pada sang adik, mendudukkan diri pada undakan di teras depan pintu. Menghela nafas lega sesaat, Jongin pun turut mengikuti duduk di sebelah sang kakak. Untuk sementara biarkan keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Hyung, sesungguhnya...aku merasa tidak asing dengan sosok Byun Baekhyun ini." Aku Jongin, memecahkan kebisuan antar keduanya. "Terlebih lagi pada surat ini Baekhyun menulis bahwa ia satu sekolah dengan Baek Eun di SMP, bukankah saat itu aku juga satu kelas dengan Baek Eun hyung?" Ungkap Jongin, lebih kepada bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sedikit banyak atensi Chanyeol kini mulai tertuju pada ucapan sang adik. "Cobalah mengingatnya kembali Jongin. Atau bagaimana jika kau menghubungi salah satu teman sekolahmu? Atau haruskah kita mendatangi SMP Jungwon saja, bagaimana menurutmu?" Usul Chanyeol penuh semangat.

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari sang adik, Chanyeol pun menoleh pada sang adik dengan kenignya yang berkerut.

Sang adik yang memucat, tubuh yang membeku, dengan sorot mata yang tidak terlepas pada bagian depan amplop surat, membuat tanda tanya besar dalam diri Chanyeol.

"Jongin? Hey, ada apa?"

Hening. Masih tidak ada sahutan dari sang adik.

"Park Jongin! Jangan bercanda! Katakan ada apa denganmu!" Gertak Chanyeol sambil mengguncang keras kedua pundak sang adik. Chanyeol sedikit lega melihat Jongin mulai bereaksi, namun ketika dirasanya tubuh sang adik bergetar hebat..

Chanyeol tahu benar ada yang salah dengan semua ini.

"Jongin...katakan. Apa yang terjadi." Tuntut Chanyeol.

"H-hyung..l-lihat i-i-ini hyung..." Masih dengan tangan gemetarnya, Jongin menunjukkan bagian depan amplop tersebut. Menyadari kerutan penuh tanya di wajah sang kakak, Jongin membuka suara kembali. "L-lihat pada perangkonya hyung...C-coba kau perhatikan..." Tunjuk Jongin sambil terbata-bata.

Maka atensi Chanyeol pun mulai terpusat pada perangko yang ditunjukkan oleh Jongin. Sekilas tak ada yang salah pada perangko tersebut, selain gambarnya yang sudah usang. Berkaitan dengan usang, membuat Chanyeol menyadari surat-surat yang diterimanya selalu dalam keadaan usang seakan surat itu telah lampau umurnya.

Mengabaikan pemikirannya, Chanyeol kembali memfokuskan atensinya pada perangko tersebut. Cukup sulit baginya untuk menemukan sesuatu yang janggal, yang membuat Jongin mengkerut dalam ketakutan seperti tadi.

Sampai ketika ia melihat angka-angka kecil yang tercetak pada sudut atas perangko,

Memucatlah wajahnya, diikuti sekujur bulu romanya yang meremang.

Tercetak jelas disana,

Deretan angka yang menunjukkan tahun.

November, 2005.

12 tahun yang lalu.

Siapakah Byun Baekhyun?

.

.

.

.

Well well well helooooooooooooooooo

Adakah orang disiniiiiiiiiiiiii? Hihihihhi

Uhm, hay semuanya? Masihkah ada yang berkenan mampir di halaman ceritaku? Hehehehe

Bukannya ngelanjutin cerita yang lain aku malah bikin cerita baru yak hehehe. Bukan bermaksud apa-apa, tapi anggap saja cerita ini sebagai tanda bahwa diriku telah comeback yeaay hehehehee. Cerita yang lain tentunya akan aku selesaikan, dan akupun sudah mulai mengetik kembali.

Maafkan aku yang menghilang terlalu lama huhuhu karena serius beberapa bulan ini aku memang memfokuskan diri untuk mendukung exo sepenuhnya. Streaming, voting, buat akun bla bla bla pokoknya bener-bener kemarin ini aku memang ga sempet sama sekali menulis cerita huhuhu maafkan.

Sampai jumpa di ceritaku yg lainnnn, jangan lupa reviewnyaaaaa


End file.
